Fantasmes à l'encre de Chine
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Ou le récit plutôt obscur des démêlés d’un garçon avec l’encre. SLASH SiriusRemus


N/T: Il s'agit de la traduction de « The India Ink Problem » de Hilarity.

Pour Lune, qui sait à quelle occasion…

Avec mes remerciements à Algy, qui se reconnaîtra comme la plus dévouée des betas.

**Fantasmes à l'encre de Chine**

_J'aime ce garçon_, songe Sirius, et à cette idée il crispe sa mâchoire sur le bout déjà mâchonné de sa plume. Dans sa bouche, l'encre de Chine a un goût aussi métallique que celui du sang, mais elle est aussi amère. Sirius fait la grimace, sans pourtant faire quoi que ce soit pour remédier à la situation. Cette distraction est la bienvenue. Il en a besoin : désespérément besoin.

Peut-être qu'_aimer_ est un terme un peu fort : après tout, ils sont amis. Frères. On peut aimer un frère : Sirius aime Regulus, même si ce dernier se conduit la plupart du temps comme le dernier des imbéciles. Mais Remus… Remus pense être un imbécile, et Sirius l'encourage à le croire. Mais il n'en est pas un. Remus John Lupin ne peut en aucun cas, même de loin, être associé au mot « imbécile ».

C'est un ange, franchement.

Cette idée – ou peut-être l'encre – fait s'étouffer Sirius, et il reporte son attention sur son devoir de métamorphose, qu'il rendra avec un jour de retard. Pour cette fois, McGonagall lui a accordé un répit, uniquement parce qu'elle l'a vu passer la journée à l'infirmerie, assoupi au chevet de Remus. « Ne vous habituez pas à mes faveurs, Black », lui a-t-elle dit. « Ce sera la seule. Faites-en bon usage. »

Elle sait qu'il le fera : il fait toujours bon usage de ce qu'on lui offre. Elle semble également savoir ce que Sirius refuse de s'avouer. Cette sensation. Ce sentiment d'amour fraternel qui est bien moins fraternel que purement sensuel, mais pas charnel. Le désir charnel, c'est ce qu'a montré James lorsqu'il a soudain découvert en deuxième année que Lily Evans était, en fait, une fille.

Peut-être que Sirius aussi a désiré Remus. Merlin sait qu'il a envie de lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il peut s'en rappeler – il ne veut d'ailleurs se rappeler de rien d'autre.

Mais Sirius digresse. Son devoir s'est soudain détourné des Animagi pour devenir confus, et entrecoupé de nombreuses occurrences du prénom de Remus. Sirius se voit donc obligé de trouver un nouveau parchemin. Il se contente de froisser le premier et de le jeter dans un coin. Ce dernier roule devant la porte.

Sirius le regarde un moment, observant les reflets de la lune sur le papier, et le gribouillis de son écriture. D'où il se trouve, il ne peut déchiffrer un seul mot, mais il n'essaie même pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouve trop fatigué pour continuer à travailler, et tombe endormi, sa plume toujours au coin de la bouche.

Remus a passé la soirée entière en compagnie de James et Peter. Il est à présent complètement épuisé. Sirius a prétendu avoir un devoir à finir. Remus lui a répondu qu'il devait rêver, comme celui-ci était à rendre le jour précédent. (Même si Remus l'avait fini en avance.)

En tout cas, James et Peter dorment maintenant à poings fermés dans la salle commune, une multitude de papiers de chocolat Honeydukes éparpillés autour d'eux. Remus ne ressent donc aucun remord à les quitter.

Le dortoir est plongé dans l'obscurité. Frank est probablement sorti avec Alice. Il n'y a aucune trace de Sirius, et pendant un instant, Remus se demande s'il n'a pas menti au sujet du devoir. Sa poitrine se contracte désagréablement tandis qu'il imagine son ami en plein rendez-vous improvisé avec quelque autre élève (garçon ou fille, Sirius n'a jamais semblé y prêter attention). Poussant un soupir, Remus ferme doucement la porte, comme s'il se doutait que quelqu'un dort dans la pièce.

Un craquement sous son pied attire son attention vers une feuille de parchemin froissée. Normalement, Remus la mettrait de côté, ou la métamorphoserait en quelque chose d'utile… Mais lorsqu'il lève les yeux, le clair de lune jette une ombre sur des cheveux noirs comme le jais, et Remus aperçoit un visage endormi maculé d'encre noire. Qui provient certainement de la plume que… _Sirius_ doit avoir mâchonné.

Remus étouffe un rire derrière sa main. Il veut réveiller Sirius, mais - La vue qui s'offre à lui est magnifique, et il souhaite s'en imprégner. Un instant, en tout cas. Juste un instant. Ces instants-là ne durent jamais assez longtemps.

Au contraire de celle du soleil, la lumière de la lune ne danse pas, mais s'avance lentement, pleurant ce qu'il y a à pleurer, répandant une triste beauté dans son sillage. _Sirius est une tragédie_, pense Remus. Sirius est une tragédie, et la lune argentée en souligne la beauté.

Remus a tellement envie de toucher cette figure endormie et de déplacer la plume… mais il n'en fait rien. Sirius n'est pas de ceux qui laissent volontairement leur vraie nature être illuminée, et Remus ne veut pas laisser s'échapper cette opportunité de l'observer. Alors il attend, tout en jouant nerveusement avec le parchemin et en tournant autour du bureau.

Il se sent ridicule. A la seconde où James et Peter vont se réveiller, ils seront plus bruyants qu'un troupeau d'éléphants (ce n'est pas comme si Remus savait quel bruit font les éléphants, mais il a son idée), et se moquer de Sirius à cause de l'encre qui recouvre sa lèvre inférieure. Remus, lui, trouve cela fascinant, franchement, et se sent attiré par ces lèvres avec une curiosité intense, et un désir encore plus intense. Son seul souhait est de pouvoir embrasser et lécher cette encre. Mais cette pensée l'effraie, et il continue à froisser nerveusement le parchemin.

_Le parchemin._ Remus se rend compte qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Il déplie donc le papier brun aussi délicatement que possible. Sirius ne bouge pas d'un cil.

C'est bien le devoir. Remus a déjà compris que Sirius avait dit la vérité, mais pour une raison quelconque il se sent bizarrement rassuré à présent qu'il dispose d'encore plus de preuves. C'est bien une preuve écrite, d'ailleurs, mais qui atteint à peine la moitié de la page avant que les phrases ne deviennent confuses. Remus concentre son attention sur la fin du texte, où l'encre a éclaboussé la page et où les mots sont serrés les uns contre les autres.

« En comparaison de », commence la dernière phrase. Mais soudain elle semble se transformer en un extrait de journal intime, et Remus rougit en voyant son prénom apparaître et réapparaître au beau milieu de babillages sur la confusion et l'amour.

_L'amour._

Remus se hâte de froisser à nouveau le parchemin entre ses mains tremblantes et de le rejeter vers la porte.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

Remus sursaute si fort qu'il pousse un cri. Sirius a l'air désolé. « Pardon », murmure-t-il nerveusement, comme s'il se rappelait soudain la raison pour laquelle il a jeté son brouillon.

Remus est absolument incapable de réunir suffisamment de mots pour fournir une réponse à cela. Il se contente donc de produire un bruit indistinct, et offre un pauvre sourire en lieu et place d'un simple « y a pas de mal ».

Sirius esquisse un mouvement, et la lune illumine la tache sur sa lèvre. Soudain, Remus retrouve la parole. « Tu as de l'encre sur la bouche », lâche-t-il avant d'avoir pu se contrôler. « Juste ici. » Il essuie le coin de sa propre bouche pour montrer l'emplacement exact de la tache à Sirius. Mais ce dernier se contente de cligner des yeux.

« Euh… quoi ? »

« De l'encre », répète Remus, un peu plus fort cette fois. « Au coin de ta bouche. De ta plume. »

Sirius s'essuie la bouche du mauvais côté, et Remus fronce les sourcils. « Non, de l'autre côté. A _ma_ droite. » A nouveau, Sirius manque sa cible, et Remus secoue la tête.

« Ici », dit-il brusquement, se levant avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter. Léchant son pouce droit, il prend le menton de Sirius dans sa main gauche, et frotte doucement la peau à l'endroit indiqué. L'encre ne s'en étale qu'encore plus. Remus se met à rire, et Sirius l'imite. Seulement, son rire est plus profond, et ne comporte pas ce soupçon de nervosité contenu dans celui de Remus.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? », demande Sirius. « Ma mère ? »

« J'espère bien que non », répond Remus avec une indignation feinte. « Tiens-toi tranquille. » Mais Sirius attrape sa main avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, et il en oublie soudain de respirer.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais son regard parle pour lui : il hurle, brûle, s'enfonce en Remus comme la pleine lune, et le bouleverse tout autant. Sirius resserre son étreinte, et sa main libre s'enroule autour de la taille de Remus. « Attention », murmure-t-il, alors même qu'il est clair qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre.

Remus sent bien que lui non plus ne cherchait rien d'autre. « Tu fais quoi ? », souffle-t-il tout de même, pour conserver un peu de son flegme. Sirius transperce aisément cette façade – Sirius a toujours su lire en lui mieux que quiconque. Il se penche en avant, et son souffle, oh, son souffle si chaud, si doux, balaie le visage de Remus.

« Je ne sais pas », répond-il avec un petit sourire. Le sourire de Remus, lui, disparaît en même temps que son self-control. Il enveloppe ses bras autour de Sirius d'une manière possessive, réminiscence de son alter ego canin. Sirius, qui n'est pas homme à se laisser battre à son propre jeu, capture alors ses lèvres.

Et alors, oh, et alors c'est comme de l'électricité : la seule sorte d'électricité que Poudlard peut fournir. Elle descend le long de la conne vertébrale de Remus et bouleverse son estomac de la façon la plus agréable, s'installant bien plus bas qu'il n'aurait cru raisonnable. Sirius ne semble pas s'en apercevoir : il est trop occupé à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Remus, et à l'explorer tout entier comme il a exploré Poudlard.

Il ne s'agie en aucun cas d'un baiser prudent : il y a des dents, et des langues, et des nez qui se cognent, tandis que Remus tente de se familiariser avec Sirius. Il se presse contre sa chaleur, et ses doigts s'enroulent autour du léger tissu de sa chemise. Les mains de Sirius descendent dans le bas de son dos. Il serre Remus contre lui, s'appuyant contre le bureau, renversant encriers, plumes et parchemins sur le sol. Leur rythme est lent, désespéré, et rempli d'un désir dont Remus ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait exister entre eux. Depuis quand ont-ils voulu ça ? Depuis quand Sirius a-t-il besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de Sirius ? Quand les hanches de Sirius bougent contre les siennes ainsi, toutefois, la question ne semble plus avoir grande importance.

Remus grogne, et lèche la lèvre inférieure de Sirius avant qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se dévisager : seulement celui d'en vouloir plus. _Plus._ Remus repousse Sirius contre le bureau, et à présent ce dernier n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir, tirant Remus contre lui. La position est plus qu'inconfortable, mais le plaisir est plus fort que la douleur. Remus se penche sur Sirius, et incline sa tête pour lécher un point de tension sensible, sentant le rythme palpiter juste sous la peau.

Puis il relève la tête et se presse tout contre Sirius. Ils finissent par partager quelque chose qui est plus qu'un simple besoin, ou désir, ou appétit, et oh, oh Remus n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'attirer Sirius contre lui, et en lui, et de se sentir toujours ainsi. Ecrasant les hanches de Sirius entre ses cuisses, il le sent frissonner et gémir, et cela le brûle comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

« Bordel » le brûle aussi, mais en laissant une cicatrice.

Remus a le goût de tant de choses qu'il a toujours considérées être… _Remus_ : le parchemin, l'encre, le thé, et surtout le chocolat. Sirius sait qu'il tient de Remus son habitude de mâchonner des plumes, et il sait qu'il tient de lui sa dépendance au chocolat, mais il n'aura plus besoin de ces choses maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il veut. Remus est tout autour de lui, et sa nouvelle dépendance, c'est de bouger contre lui jusque dans l'oubli et au-delà. Goûter Remus. Le sentir. L'entendre supplier et gémir et geindre et grogner.

« Bordel » n'est pas ce qu'il attendait.

James.

_Bordel ! _

Remus redescend de Sirius si vite qu'il le laisse vide et froid. Il frisonne violemment.

« Prongs ! », s'exclame-t-il en sautant du bureau et en se positionnant de telle sorte que James ne puisse tout voir de l'échange qui a eu lieu entre lui et Remus. « Mon pote ! Juste… en train de finir le devoir. » Sirius jette un regard prudent à Remus, et constate qu'il a l'air complètement _honteux_. Complètement honteux mais avec des cheveux emmêlés et des lèvres enflées que même le clair de lune ne peut dissimuler. Il a l'air tellement débauché que Sirius n'a qu'une envie, c'est de continuer, peu importe le spectateur.

Lorsqu'il se retourne vers James, ce dernier se contente de le regarder avec horreur.

« Putain, Sirius ! », crie-t-il. « Ferme au moins la porte la prochaine fois. »

Lorsque James sort, il le fait pour eux.

FIN


End file.
